La esencia del fuego
by El Baron de Letran
Summary: La luz de mi vida se ha extinto; gloria, guerra y muerte,pueden describir mi existencia; al final estuve rodeado de remordimientos, quizás eso precipito mi fallecimiento,más aun tengo una esperanza para redimirme. Mi nombre es Lu Ten y esta,es mi historia
1. Vida y muerte

_**La esencia del fuego**_

_**Capitulo 1: Vida y muerte**_

_**Los personajes de avatar: La leyenda de Aang, pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus autores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Sin embargo, cualquier personaje que desconozcan de esta historia, si es obra mía, disfrútenlo.**_

La ciudad capital, se hallaba sumida bajo la protección del manto de la noche; el viejo reloj construido hace bastante en el gobierno de Sozin, en el centro de la ciudad marcaban las 23:00 hrs, ese reloj era una muestra del avance de la nación del fuego, como pocos en su clase, siendo quizás único por sus características detalladas e ingeniería impresionante; las viejas farolas del alumbrado público se encontraban prendidas como siempre; la mayoría de la gente dormitaba ya en sus casas, a excepción claro de algunos soldados, encargados de resguardar el orden en la ciudad y la seguridad de sus habitantes; la ciudad se encontraba en completa calma.

Cosa contraria a lo que sucedía en el palacio real; una gran cantidad de pies se movían con agilidad por las habitaciones de la residencia noble, a pesar de la hora, una gran cantidad de sirvientes se encontraban despiertos, si no era por un ocupación en especial, era por el sentimiento de preocupación y ansiedad.

La princesa Zari se encontraba ya desde hace tiempo en cinta, todos el mundo esperaba con impaciencia esa noticia, ya que ante la inevitable situación de que el príncipe Iroh se convertiría en "Señor del fuego" algún día, uno supondría que el hijo mayor del "Señor del fuego Azulón", debería de asegurar el linaje de la corona.

Todos en el palacio recordaban aun cuando hace unos meses atrás, la princesa Zari anuncio a el príncipe Iroh, que seria padre; jamás en el castillo se le noto más feliz al joven príncipe Iroh, parecía un niño pequeño, preparando todo para la llegada de su primogénito. Junto a la princesa Zari, decidían donde estaría la habitación de su hijo; los juguetes que le comprarían, en muchas ocasiones los lacayos encontraban a la joven pareja de enamorados riendo divertidos, probando diversos juguetes en su habitación, tanto de niño como de niña; la felicidad parecía extenderse por todo el palacio, había incluso aquellas personas que jurarían que el "Señor del fuego Azulón", sonreía ante la idea de la llegada de un nieto, esa era una gran noticia, ya que desde la muerte de su difunta esposa Ilah, el "Señor del fuego Azulón", se mantenía distante con los demás miembros de la familia.

Incluso se decía que el general Iroh pospuso a propósito todos los embates militares por una temporada, solo para estar cerca de su bella esposa y de su hijo; muchos reían ante la idea, de que el príncipe Iroh estuviera tan alegre con esa tan esperada noticia, que en los últimos meses, las bromas consecuentes realizadas a su serio hermano Ozai, habían disminuido considerablemente.

El príncipe Ozai, quizás era el miembro menos querido de la familia real por parte de los sirvientes, pero aun así le respetaban y admiraban; todo el mundo sabía que su mente a diferencia de la de su hermano, funcionaba bajo estrictos estándares teóricos, a diferencia del príncipe Iroh, el cual funcionaba bajo estándares prácticos. El quería demasiado a su padre, siempre se esmeraba en las juntas militares para impresionarle, pero según decían las malas lenguas, nunca había logrado superar una idea de Iroh, tan pronto este la comentara. Quizás el único en el palacio que no mostraba ningún sentimiento de alegría por la noticia del esperado niño, era el príncipe Ozai, aunque de eso, solo se podían oír rumores vagos y cortos, entre los plebeyos del reino.

Sonoros pasos se escucharon en una de las habitaciones del palacio con dirección a la sala de visitas, los sirvientes que encontraban aquella figura hacían una leve reverencia para después proseguir sus ocupaciones, fue así como un hombre joven y de delgada complexión, abrió las puertas de la estancia de visitas, en ella, encontró sentado a un hombre de apariencia preocupada y pensativa.

-. Te he traído un té, hermano-. Dijo el hombre que arribo a la sala, de aspecto serio, con brillante mirar ámbar y fino rostro, a la persona que se encontraba sentada.

El sujeto levemente levanto la vista con mirada preocupada; el hombre sentado, de complexión un poco más robusta que el otro, de menor estatura pero con la misma mirada dorada le contesto -. Te lo agradezco Ozai-. Para posteriormente tomar una taza que le ofrecía su hermano y beber un pequeño sorbo de ella.

El príncipe Ozai deposito una tetera en una mesa cercana, tomo asiento a un lado de su hermano y con pesar pregunto -. ¿Cómo está Zari?-.

Como si sus palabras fueran desdichas que fueran a cumplirse, Iroh respondió con temor -. Los doctores han dicho que el parto ha sido más duro de lo que ellos hubieran pensado-. Comento realizando una pequeña pausa, bebiendo otro pequeño sorbo y prosiguiendo sus palabras -. Me siento tan inútil, ¿de qué sirve ser el príncipe de la nación del fuego y ser alguien poderoso?, si en estas circunstancias en las que me necesita mi amada esposa y mi querido hijo, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos-. Comento pausadamente con un sentimiento frustrante el príncipe mayor de la nación del fuego.

Un silencio inusual se suscito entre ambos hermanos, nadie quería decir nada más, o no podían decir nada mas, al final, tras unos minutos de completa calma Ozai hablo.

-. Padre espera buenas noticias en su dormitorio-. Dijo Ozai, cuando de pronto las puertas del salón volvieron abrirse con sonoro estrepitar.

Del umbral de la puerta, un hombre de aspecto mayor, pálida piel, imponente figura e insignia dorada en largo y canoso cabello, se precipito en la habitación. Miro por un momento a ambos hombres que se encontraban sentados, y que irremediablemente se colocaron de pie al entrar ese hombre, en señal de respeto.

El hombre de aspecto mayor, de ámbar mirar se acerco a aquellos sujetos, al estar frente a frente con ellos, sin decir nada mas, abrazo a ambos por el cuello y lloro con pesar.

-. Lamento todo este tiempo, en el que me he mantenido solitario y huraño, ignorando los problemas de mis hijos-. Comento con palabras tristes "El señor del fuego Azulón" -. Es que extraño tanto a su madre-. Concluyo el señor del fuego Azulón, soltando algunas lagrimas en el regazo de sus hijos.

El príncipe Iroh y el príncipe Ozai, no pudieron más que abrazarle con sinceridad y decirle estas palabras -. Nosotros también extrañamos a mama-. Dijo Ozai un tanto afectado -. Pero sabemos que ella aun está presente; está presente en ti, está presente en Ozai y también está presente en mí; la esencia del fuego del alma de mi madre, no se ha marchado de este mundo -. Complemento Iroh el comentario de su hermano.

"El señor del fuego Azulón", soltó con mayor ahincó algunas lagrimas, de pronto, en la ciudad se escucharon 12 campanadas y al concluir estas, en la habitación se escucho el llorar lejano de un niño, haciendo que los presentes en la sala, marcharan corriendo en dirección a la habitación del príncipe Iroh. Al llegar a ella, los 3 hombres encontraron una gran cantidad de sirvientes depuestos en las orillas de la habitación y en un pasillo cercano, completamente en silencio.

De una puerta de caoba roja, un hombre con capucha roja salió de la habitación, su expresión detonaba tristeza, al observar a los 3 hombres más importantes en la nación del fuego, presentes ante él, su compostura volvió en sí.

-. Príncipe Iroh, es usted padre de un hermoso varón-. Dijo con seriedad el médico al mayor de los príncipes.

El rostro de los nobles se ilumino un poco ante la noticia, e inmediatamente, con impaciencia Iroh pregunto.

-. ¿Podría ver a mi esposa?-.

El médico miro un poco de soslayo al suelo y con pesar miro a los ojos dorados del príncipe mayor -. Lamentablemente la princesa Zari, no soporto la labor del parto y murió tan pronto al dar a luz a su pequeño-. Comento tristemente el galeno a los presentes.

Muchos sirvientes presentes soltaron a llorar silenciosamente, los 3 hombres más importantes en la nación se quedaron completamente en silencio, sin hacer ningún movimiento al menos por un momento.

Azulón inmediatamente se acerco amenazadoramente al doctor, tomando su cuello empujo su cuerpo contra la puerta y con enojo, reclamo -. ¿Qué clase de medico es usted?, ¿Por qué no pudo salvar a la esposa de mi hijo?-.

-. En verdad lo lamento tanto señor del fuego Azulón, pero el parto tuvo bastantes complicaciones, se hizo siempre lo enteramente humano, más aun con eso, nos sonrió parte de la fortuna; en la mayoría de estos casos, tanto la madre como el niño mueren irremediablemente-. Dijo asustado el médico al regente de la nación del fuego.

-. Padre-. Se escucho la voz apagada del príncipe Iroh -. Deja en paz al médico, ha hecho lo humanamente posible por Zari-. Dijo tristemente Iroh encaminándose lentamente hacia el exterior del palacio, hacia los jardines.

-. Iroh, espera-. Susurro el príncipe Ozai a su hermano, intentando ir tras él, pero una mano detuvo su andar colocándola en su hombro.

-. Me parece Ozai, que tu hermano desea estar solo-. Comento Azulón comprensivamente mirando a los ojos a su hijo menor.

Bajo la luz de la luna de cuarto menguante, los jardines del palacio real se apreciaban con cierta melancolía, era como si la vegetación, pudiera sentir el triste momento por el que pasaba la nobleza de la nación. Una sombra con lento caminar, se adentro en los jardines, la poca luz proveniente de la luna, fue cubierta por una nube densa, quedando en total oscuridad el ambiente.

En la mente de Iroh, se libraba una mezcla de recuerdos y sentimientos, cuando al fin, dio a rienda suelta a su tristeza, lanzo un grito desgarrador, desplomase en los jardines, recostado en sus brazos, lloraba el poderoso general Iroh, por la muerte de su amada.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho desde los jardines, sirvientes, nobleza y al día siguiente plebeyos, sentían la tristeza por igual.

* * *

><p>En la mañana, toda la nación del fuego se entero de la triste noticia, la ciudad capital oculto su acostumbrado color rojizo y le cambio por el blanco, el cual cubría desde la más humilde morada hasta el majestuoso reloj ubicado en el centro de la ciudad.<p>

Un tocar en la puerta de una habitación dentro del palacio se escucho, nadie respondió al llamado, una joven chica volvió a tocar la puerta y con respeto hablo en voz alta -. Lamento interrumpir su descanso príncipe Iroh, pero las señoritas Li y Lo, preguntan ¿si desea ver a su hijo?-.

-. No, no aun-. Dijo en voz alta el general Iroh desde el interior de la habitación.

La chica mostro una cara un tanto desilusionada, pero ¿Quién era ella para juzgar el dolor de un hombre que acababa de perder a su único amor?, sin insistir más, se marcho.

El general Iroh se encontraba vestido completamente de blanco, sentado en una cama, aun recordaba los dulces momentos que paso con su amada Zari pero sobretodo, pensaba en la desgracia, ya que esos momentos jamás se volverían a repetir.

De nueva cuenta se volvió a escuchar leves golpes en la puerta de la habitación.

-. ¡He dicho que aun no quiero verle!-. Grito furioso el general Iroh.

-. Es hora de la ceremonia hermano-. Dijo tristemente el príncipe Ozai desde el exterior.

Se escucho un duro y rápido caminar, poco después se abrió la puerta de la habitación de manera estrepitosa y los hermanos se encontraron frente a frente por un instante.

La mirada de Iroh mas que tristeza, denotaba rabia, frustración; la mirada sublime y bondadosa presente en el, se había esfumado para mostrar enojo y odio; aquella mirada fue momentánea, pero Ozai sintió como aquellos ojos le arrebataban todo sentimiento que pudiera existir en el, dejando únicamente el miedo.

La ceremonia se realizaría en la plaza principal, miles de personas, completamente vestidas de blanco fueron a brindar sus respetos a la princesa Zari por última vez, a los pies de una depuesta mesa de mármol, en donde reposaba el cuerpo de la difunta princesa cubierto de una manta blanca, los habitantes de ciudad capital, colocaban flores blancas y en alguna que otra ocasión, algún elemento personal, preciado para ellos, el cual deseaban entregar a la princesa, para poder así facilitar su transición al mundo de los muertos.

El señor del fuego, ubicado en un trono temporal colocado en la plaza principal, se ubicaba en la ceremonia; a sus costados, los príncipes esperaban el inicio de la ceremonia.

Varios personajes presentes, ofrecieron condolencias a la familia real, especialmente al Señor del fuego Azulón y al príncipe Ozai, ya que, ¿Qué palabras de aliento pueden decirse a un hombre que acababa de perder a su querida esposa?

La ceremonia fue pulcra, breve y triste, el líder del consejo de ancianos enalteció los títulos nobiliarios de la princesa Zari, conto su historia y enalteció la esperanza de la nación del fuego, mediante la llegada de un nuevo príncipe.

Al final, el cuerpo de la princesa Zari fue incinerado en la mesa de mármol; sus cenizas fueron recogidas y con prontitud llevadas a la arca funeraria de la familia real. Finalizando todo el acto, con una mirada severa y silenciosas palabras provenientes del general Iroh.

* * *

><p>El palacio real parecía una triste zona de nadie, el ambiente se mostraba completamente frio, las habituales bromas de los sirvientes quedaron calladas, en el palacio ya nadie hablaba de chismes vagos o comentarios personales, nadie reía o saludaba, todo de lo que se hablaba dentro de él, era de juntas de guerra. El general Iroh participaba cotidianamente en ellas, aunque rara vez hablaba en alguna, así fue, así sucedió durante un tiempo en el palacio real.<p>

Cada día, a partir de que la princesa Zari falleció, el general Iroh, vestido con su armadura rojiza de gala, digna de un general, visitaba su habitación y permanecía afuera, sentado en el piso observándola desde el exterior; si, aquella habitación en donde había dormido con su amada esposa; si, aquella habitación en donde murió también la razón de su vida; si, aquella habitación en donde dormía ahora su hijo, si, aquel hijo que le costó la vida a su esposa.

Desde la muerte de la princesa Zari, Iroh dormía en otra habitación que no era suya, así lo prefería.

Aun no le había conocido, aunque había pasado cerca de 2 meses desde la muerte de su amada, el príncipe Iroh aun no conocía a su hijo.

Por lo que le contaban Lo y Li, aquel muchacho era muy juguetón, era muy risueño pero sobre todo, era muy comelón, en fin, nada de eso le importaba a él. Lo y Li se encargarían de cuidarlo, al menos hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para que entrara a la Academia de la nación del fuego, una escuela-internado en donde aprendería a ser, un excelente ciudadano de la nación del fuego antes de poder ser un digno principe.

Cuando de pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, un ruido ensordecedor, un chillar de niño pequeño, interrumpió su admirar exterior de su habitación.

El príncipe Iroh se levanto del suelo, con decisión de marcharse; en fin, el crio de seguro tendría hambre o tenia ciertas necesidades fisiológicas en curso que le molestaban, sea como sea, Li y Lo, se encargarían de ello. El general Iroh empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al del llorar del niño, mas sin embargo, se detuvo tras unos cuantos pasos; ¿Por qué Lo y Li no hacían callar al niño?, ¿Qué esperaban para hacerlo?

El general por más que deseo caminar sin importarle el llorar de su hijo, no pudo hacerlo; algo impedía que él se marchara, -. "Ahh, vamos, ¡Callen al crio!" -. Pensaba el general Iroh.

Pero el llorar no cesaba, es más, se atrevería a decir que aumentaba aun más y mas, conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-. " ¿Pero que esperan?"-. Pensaba con exasperación el príncipe Iroh, su paciencia estaba a punto de terminarse, su pie izquierdo empezó a contar los segundos que transcurrían, hasta que al fin, se canso de esperar.

Un ruido metálico rápido, provocado por un caminar veloz se acerco directamente a la habitación, sin detenerse a pensar lo que hacía, el general Iroh abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación.

Justo al fondo, una fina y elegante cuna de color blanco, contenía al niño de llorar desconsolado; el general Iroh la diviso y con andar decidido fue en dirección a ella, oh si, estaba molesto, si, molesto con el niño o con Li y Lo por no cuidar de él, no importaba por quien fuera su enojo, pero en verdad, estaba seguro quién pagaría por él.

El general se acerco con caminar vigoroso, en su mano derecha surgió una llama color rojizo y su mirada se centro solamente en el interior de la cuna.

-. ¡Cállate de una ve….!-. Grito furioso pero no pudo culminar sus palabras.

Aquel niño detuvo su llanto, aquel ruido ensordecedor se transformo en un reír cariñoso, tan pronto cuando vio el rostro del general Iroh, el chico cambio de ánimo.

El general Iroh le vio un momento sorprendido a los ojos, de pronto, sintio un calido suspiro tras su nuca y una cariñosa sensacion en su cuerpo le rodeo, tal como cuando su hermosa princesa Zari, le rodeaba con sus brazos cada noche; todo eso paso en un segundo, parecia que el tiempo se habia congelado por un instante.

Con duro precipitar apago la llama que había generado en la mano derecha y cayendo de rodillas, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Pero pronto, ese llorar se transformo en una risa, una alegre risa como las que antes emanaba sin dificultad de su ser, era una risa como cuando su princesa Zari se encontraba a su lado.

Lo y Li llegaron pasados unos minutos, grata fue la sorpresa cuando observaron al general Iroh, con su hijo en brazos, riendo como un niño, si, reía, pero al mismo tiempo, unas lagrimas de felicidad emanaban de sus ojos.

-. "Lamento mi forma de actuar Zari, pude escuchar el susurro de tus labios y el calido abrigo de tu espiritu, ahora sé lo tonto que he sido; aun conservamos tu esencia, la conservo en mi corazón; la conservo en mi pensamiento y sobre todo, la conservo dentro de la misma imagen y alma de nuestro hijo, la esencia del fuego de tu alma, aun yace sobre nosotros"-. Pensó aquel hombre mientras sostenía a su sonriente hijo en brazos.

_**Bueno, he aquí el primer episodio de esta nueva historia que estoy empezando, pronto la continuare.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, a mí, creo que me pareció buena, no excelente, pero si buena, en fin, la dejo aquí para ser blanco de comentarios y porque no de críticas, vale, se cuidan **_


	2. Una mañana digna de la realeza

**"Un gran sueño, para una gran nación**

No ha existido una mejor época para nuestra hermosa "Nación del Fuego", que la vivida actualmente; buenas nuevas surgen por todos lados, los mensajeros ideológicos de "El Señor del Fuego, Azulón" arriban cada día con nuevos objetivos cumplidos y al mismo tiempo, se marchan con la esperanza de llevar a nuevos territorios nuestra filosofía y compartirla con todos aquellos que no la conocen.

Colonias surgen, se anexan a nuestra utopía, territorios de antaña procedencia al "Reino Tierra" y la "Tribu Agua del Sur", se unen poco a poco a una convergencia ideal, a una sociedad perfecta, gracias al liderazgo del "Dragón del Oeste", pocos, pueden no ser persuadidos con sus valientes palabras y nadie se puede oponer a los deseos del poderoso general Iroh.

Continua en la pagina 2."

El príncipe Ozai, sentado en el comedor real, desayunaba y terminaba de leer la primera plana del diario más popular de toda la nación, "El canto del Fénix" , le enorgullecía e ironizaba, la forma tan idealista con la que la prensa justificaba la guerra; aparecía el nombre de su padre y de su hermano, lo más lógico es que debería aparecer su nombre por algún lado, al final de cuentas, el servía como segundo hijo de "El señor del Fuego, Azulón", bajo las ordenes de su hermano, en las conquistas efectuadas últimamente en "El reino tierra", si, debía aparecer, pero no aparecía…

-. ¡Vamos Lu Ten, ven aquí, debes vestirte para tu primer día en la academia!-. Se escuchaba a lo lejos una voz amable y quizás, un tanto bonachona, que interrumpía los pensamientos del príncipe Ozai; la voz de su hermano Iroh era… ¿Cómo decirlo?, era…tan común, que parecía increíble, que sea la voz de la segunda persona más importante de toda la nación del fuego. Si, quizás su fortaleza no era reflejada en su voz, pero una vez que dictaba un plan de ejercicio militar, todos le escuchaban atentamente y le obedecían al pie de la letra.

-. "Pelo" Pa, no "quiello"-. Le respondía escandalosamente un infante, que corría a través de los pasillos, tratando de esquivar muebles y plebeyos, nadie podía detenerle, o más bien, nadie quería detenerle, la escena del general Iroh persiguiendo al pequeño príncipe en paños menores, era algo que a pesar de ser muy común en el palacio real, nunca dejaba de ser gracioso.

Una puerta se abría en el comedor real, de ella una pequeña figura semi desnuda aparecía y comenzaba a dar vueltas alrededor del príncipe Ozai.

-¡Hola "lío" Ozai!- Decía un niño de tez pálida; desnudo del torso, con ojos tan vivos color ámbar, muchos dicen, será un gran maestro fuego; cabellos largos y desalineados, símbolo de que tenía poco de despertar; boca pequeña y rostro delgado, ambas características heredadas de su madre y una actitud muy irreverente, heredada de su padre. El chico entro por la puerta principal, mientras en su correr presuroso, subía hábilmente a las sillas alrededor de la mesa, y con su pequeña mano llevaba a su boca una deliciosa galleta.

Tras esa pequeña sombra, recién aparecida, le seguía un hombre de mediana edad con un pequeño, pero elegante uniforme escolar, de tonos oscuros rojizos, que agitaba vigorosamente con su brazo izquierdo.

-. Vamos Lu Ten, que llegaras tarde a la academia y aunque seas un príncipe de la nación del fuego, no es de buen augurio comenzar una nueva etapa de tu vida de esa forma-. Decía el príncipe Iroh, quien vestía con una bata de color rojizo, muy elegante, muy distinguida, pero sencillamente, una bata de dormir.

El semblante del príncipe Ozai cambio inmediatamente en la presencia de estos dos, los sirvientes que atendían al segundo hijo de "El señor del fuego Azulón" se retiraron, no era de su incumbencia las conversaciones de la familia real…o al menos, no les causaba interés el terrible temperamento que tenía frecuentemente el príncipe Ozai.

-."De tal palo tal astilla".- Se decía para sí mismo Ozai. No entendía los estándares de este par, un príncipe tenía que ser el orgullo de una nación, poseer un semblante tranquilo que inspire confianza a todo sus seguidores, un símbolo de poder, de orgullo…

Los pensamientos del príncipe Ozai se vieron interrumpidos, cuando el pequeño subía a la mesa, y el príncipe Iroh emulaba este acto con la intención de atrapar a su hijo, el príncipe Iroh causo un estrepitoso ruido metálico, abalanzándose con un gran clavado sobre su primogénito, mas el plan fallo, el príncipe Lu Ten era un bribón muy rápido.

eres demasiado rápido, pero ya verás cuando…"-. Decía el príncipe Iroh cuando se incorporaba de nueva cuenta…sin embargo, de pronto fue interrumpido por un grito que se escucho por todo el palacio.

-¡Suficiente!- Gritaba furioso el príncipe Ozai.

El semblante de los príncipes Iroh y Lu Ten había cambiado de divertido, a uno extremadamente serio, ambos príncipes tomaron asiento en las sillas más cercanas a ellos, con un poco de dificultad para el príncipe más pequeño, ya que en esta ocasión no había tomado impulso al correr; fue una coincidencia que quedaran uno delante del otro, mirándose fijamente con una expresión de terror en su rostro, como si se recriminaran diciéndose "Ves lo que hiciste". El pequeño Lu Ten miraba con ojos muy abiertos, tal cual rana- toro a su padre, y bueno, en realidad también el general Iroh miraba con ojos muy grandes a su primogénito.

El príncipe Ozai se encontraba con un semblante rojo, lleno de ira que…contrastaba bastante con un blanco que poseía en el rostro, su rostro poseía el rojo del enojo y un brillante blanco de bananas con crema y miel.

-. ¡Lu Ten!-. Dijo fuertemente el príncipe Ozai a su sobrino, mirándolo fijamente -. Toma el uniforme que tiene tu padre en sus manos, vístete y alístate para salir, la academia te aguarda.-

-. Si tío-. Decía Lu Ten, bajando con cuidado de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado, e intentando caminar erguidamente con dirección a su padre, pero su caminar erguido… no era tan erguido, era como si una tabla intentara disciplinadamente caminar.

Al llegar al príncipe Iroh, tomo el uniforme de sus manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-. Lu Ten-. Dijo el príncipe Iroh, e inmediatamente el príncipe Lu Ten se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. -. Me parece, que le debes una disculpa a tu padre y a mí-.

Lu Ten giro inmediatamente y con semblante serio, realizo una pequeña y chusca reverencia en dirección al príncipe Iroh y dijo -. Pedon padre, pedon tío Ozai -. Para posteriormente salir de la habitación.

Ozai observo el salir de su sobrino, girando su mirada hacia Iroh una vez que el joven príncipe saliera de la habitación, para su sorpresa Iroh ya no se encontraba sentado en su silla.

El príncipe Iroh se escabullía con prontitud, con una manzana en la boca, llegando pronto a la puerta cuando sintió que algo detenía su paso, cerró los ojos un momento y con lentitud observo un pequeño cuchillo que retenía su fina y elegante bata de dormir.

-. Iroh, Iroh, creo que has malcriado mucho a tu hijo, no puede ni decir las palabras correctamente-. Decía preocupado el príncipe Ozai.

Iroh giro bruscamente en dirección a su hermano, respondiendo -. ¿Tú crees?, yo creo que solo es un niño y tiene las complicaciones de uno-.

Había girado demasiado rápido, parte de su bata real había quedado en la pared, ahora a la vista del príncipe Ozai, quedaba su hermano en calzoncillos reales, de un color dorado que quizás podía competir con el de sus insignias reales.

Ozai miro un momento con semblante desagradable los calzoncillos de Iroh, reprochando con los ojos a su hermano, Iroh se limito a sonreír.

-. Se que quieres mucho a Lu Ten, yo también le quiero demasiado; y creo rotundamente, que lo has malcriado estos 4 años, la academia será como grilletes para ese niño, le dará algo que tu nunca le has proporcionado, disciplina y créeme, le pesara.- Decía Ozai.

-. Yo recuerdo haberme divertido mucho en la academia-. Comentaba sonriente Iroh.

-. Precisamente por ti, es que consideraron que la academia ofrecía demasiada libertad a sus estudiantes-. Argumento Ozai

-. En realidad Ozai, fue por ti que las reglas de la academia fueron más… especificas.- Se escucho una voz autoritaria proveniente del marco de la puerta, "El señor del fuego Azulón" llegaba al comedor real.

Ambos hijos se inclinaron levemente cuando su padre camino delante de ellos, Azulón levanto una ceja cuando observo a Iroh en ropa interior, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas por parte de él, que no pregunto, en cambio observo los residuos de comida que tenia Ozai en el rostro.

-. Príncipe Ozai, tienes comida en todo tu rostro.- Comento despreocupado "El señor del fuego Azulón", mientras se dirigía a tomar asiento.

Unos pocos sirvientes que arribaron con "El señor de el fuego, Azulón" al comedor real, levantaban el desorden que había generado el príncipe Iroh, mientras un par de mujeres relativamente mayores se acercaban al príncipe Ozai, y limpiaban con ayuda de un pañuelo y…saliva, el rostro del príncipe Ozai.

El semblante de Ozai era de desconcierto, mientras que Iroh intentaba no vomitar en presencia de su padre.

Al final Lo o quizás Li, peinaba con sus dedos al príncipe Ozai, quien al parecer, había sido afectada su cabellera por el evento suscitado.

Una vez sentado "El señor del fuego Azulón" prosiguió -. En realidad fue exactamente por ti, que escribieron la regla de "Prohibido orinar en el césped".

-. Jajajaja-. Una sonora carcajada se escucho del príncipe Iroh.

El príncipe Ozai recordaba ese hecho, y miraba a Iroh con molestia, mientras su rostro se ruborizaba. Si bien recordaba, eso había ocurrido cuando el tenia 4 años y lo había hecho, porque intentaba imitar a su hermano mayor, el cual hacia sus necesidades fisiológicas, en donde…hubiera la necesidad de hacerlas, sean los jardines reales, los jardines en el templo de los sabios del fuego o simplemente detrás de un arbusto cercano en la calle, le intentaba emular; lo grave de todo esto es que sencillamente su hermano lo hacía por que era muy practico, pero él no lo sabia.

-. También recuerdo cuando llevaste a clase, tu rata- topo, y se adentro en la ropa de tu maestra -. Continuo recordando "El señor del fuego Azulón"

La carcajada de Iroh, era más estridente. Los sirvientes sonreían, aunque sinceramente tenían ganas de unirse a la carcajada del general Iroh. Al menos había chisme para más tarde en el palacio.

Si bien recordaba Ozai, su hermano en ese entonces tenía a "Fly" un gato – búho al cual había enseñado trucos, para poder conseguir dinero para golosinas y otras cosas en la academia, sin que lo supieran en el palacio y el intentaba emular eso con su pequeña rata –topo "Pirig", pero parece ser, las ratas-topo no gustan tanto a las personas. Desde ese entonces se prohibió tajantemente entrar a la academia con mascotas.

-.Y no olvidemos cuando intentaste entregar un ramo de "Corona de joya oscura" a tu amiguita en 6 grado y en ella estaba oculta una garrapata- tigre que termino por mandar al sanatorio a esa pobre niña -. Termino el señor del fuego Azulón, mientras bebía un poco de café.

Iroh paro de reír, en realidad recordaba ese hecho, su hermano se había acercado a él para pedirle consejo de cómo gustarle a una niña, él había planeado toda una maniobra junto a Ozai para impresionarla, pero nunca pudo ponerla en práctica, debido a que una garrapata – tigre había estado escondida en el ramo de flores que había encargado de contrabando desde el reino tierra y que él entrego a su hermano. Las garrapatas – tigre son unos pequeños insectos que gustan de beber sangre de chicas que emanan una esencia dulce en su cuerpo, las paralizan, beben y crecen 10 veces su tamaño en cuestión de segundos, son criaturas sumamente desagradables. Esa vez recuerda que se realizo una campaña de seguridad, para impedir que esos insectos del reino de la tierra se propagaran por el reino fuego, y más o menos dio resultado.

Ozai también recordó esos momentos, y aun le causaba escalofríos pensar en ese insecto.

-. Iroh, me parece que Lu Ten ingresa hoy a la academia, por favor, apresúralo, no quiero que el príncipe llegue tarde a su primer día-. Comento el señor del fuego Azulón.

-. Claro, con permiso padre-. Respondió alegremente Iroh, no sin antes tomar un poco de pan, colocarle un poco de dulce de leche y salir tarareando una canción del comedor real.

-. Bien, creo que yo también me retiro padre, buen día-. Comento el príncipe Ozai mientras realizaba una reverencia.

"En realidad Ozai, existe algo que me preocupa, toma asiento"-. Pidió amablemente "El señor del Fuego Azulón"

Ozai le miro un momento y se sentó en otro extremo de la mesa, justo delante de su padre.

-. Márchense-. Dijo Azulón a los sirvientes que aguardaban a su lado.

Una vez que todo el mundo se retiro, y cerraron las puertas, "El señor del Fuego, Azulón" comenzó a hablar.

-. Hace 10 años, tu hermano se probo a si mismo cazando al ultimo dragón, como sabes, todos los miembros masculinos de la familia real han probado su valor dando caza a un dragón y bañándose con su sangre, eso demuestra la prodigiosa habilidad de un maestro fuego y obviamente, un príncipe de la nación del fuego, debe ser un prodigioso maestro; me parece que es hora de que empieces a realizar méritos militares por tu propia cuenta -.

Ozai lo miro con asombro, en realidad en campo de batalla le encantaba el sabor de la victoria, pero quien comandaba a esas tropas, era su hermano Iroh, eran sus victorias, él solo era participe de ellas, y dado a que durante algunos años atrás no encontró rastro alguno de "El Avatar" y ante la extinción de los dragones, una victoria militar sobre el reino tierra o la tribu agua del norte, eran las mejores premios que podía pedir alguien que deseaba alcanzar la gloria en la nación del fuego.

-. Prepara tu plan de batalla, elige a tus hombres y en la próxima junta de guerra, escucharemos tu propuesta-. Termino el señor del fuego, Azulón.

Ozai no sonreía, porque lo consideraba descortés ante el señor del fuego, pero dentro de él, una llama de gloria, ambición y fama se apoderaban de su ser.

Era el momento, de que el príncipe Ozai demostrara su capacidad como líder, como dirigente militar, como maestro de fuego control y sobre todo, como Ozai, príncipe de la nación del fuego.

* * *

><p>El príncipe Iroh disfrutaba el pequeño aperitivo que había tomado de la mesa, y se dirigía a la habitación del pequeño Lu Ten, en el camino se encontraba algunos sirvientes, unos cuantos eran mujeres, en realidad el cuerpo del general Iroh era bastante voluminoso en cuestión de músculos, entrenaba bastante, y ellas avergonzadas cubrían sus ojos sin que el segundo hombre más importante de toda la nación del fuego, prestara atención a esos detalles; los sirvientes le deseaban los buenos días y el sonriendo respondía de forma animada.<p>

No era un secreto, que de la familia real, el príncipe Iroh era el más querido de todos y desde la llegada de su primogénito, siempre se podía percibir una calidez en su trato, incluso en las juntas de guerra, en las cuales hablaba sin tintes de odio, rabia o ambición. Más en campo de batalla, el hombre se transformaba, guiaba a sus tropas enalteciendo su espíritu, su fuerza y su voluntad; buscaba siempre un orden perfecto y en muchas ocasiones ganaba las batallas sin librarlas.

Pero no siempre era así y aquellos que han visto al general Iroh en batalla, aseguran que es un pequeño batallón de un solo hombre.

El príncipe Iroh no tuvo necesidad de llamar a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, puesto en ella Lo y Li se encontraban preparando al pequeño príncipe, nada de estar semi desnudo, nada de cabellos desalineados, ahora, el chico seria un ejemplar príncipe en palabras propias del príncipe Ozai.

El uniforme, elegantemente marcaba la pequeña figura del príncipe, sus largos cabellos estaban sujetos en una cola de caballo; cortarse el cabello en una coleta para poder llevar la insignia que representaba su linaje real no le agradaba, "estoba"…decía.

-. Tu tío Ozai estaría muy orgulloso de tu imagen -. Decía Iroh a su hijo, mientras el chico se hurgaba la nariz y limpiaba su dedo en el vestido de Li o quizás Lo, y por eso recibía una reprimenda en su pequeña mano.

-. Aunque no estaría tan orgulloso de tus hábitos higiénicos-. Terminaba de decir el príncipe Iroh un tanto divertido.

-. Pa, ¿tengo que "ill"?-. Preguntaba el pequeño Lu Ten con ojos llorosos

-. Me parece que sí, pero no estés triste, te aseguro que tendrás muchos amigos en la academia y sobre todo, aprenderás muchas cosas y te divertirás como no tienes idea-. Le contestaba el general Iroh a su hijo, mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos.

-. No quiello, tú me enseñas -. Argumentaba el niño abrazando a su padre por el cuello.

-. Me encantaría estar contigo, pero como príncipes que somos, tenemos obligaciones, la mía es cuidar a la nación y a ti; mientras que tu obligación, es divertirte en grande y aprender todo lo que puedas-. Decía Iroh haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas al niño de vivos ojos color ámbar, quien reía y se retorcía sin parar.

-. Príncipe Iroh, llegaremos tarde a la academia y el niño aun debe desayunar algo-. Decía Lo o quizás Li. El príncipe le entrego al niño.

-. Adiós-. Decía triste Lu Ten, mientras su pequeña mano realizaba una expresión de despedida.

-. Hasta más tarde, hijo.- Se despedía el poderoso general Iroh.

-. "Ya han pasado cuatro años Zari, nuestro pequeño crece y se convierte en un travieso príncipe. Cuídalo" -. Pensaba el segundo hombre más importante en la nación del fuego, pero el más importante para ese niño que se alejaba a su vista.

-. General Iroh, el día de hoy tiene muchos compromisos, hablar con el general Fang sobre la situación en la ciudad conquistada de Shu Teng, por si fuera poco, un encuentro con el almirante Tsu Gang para saber el régimen que se establecerá en las poblaciones conquistadas de la tribu agua del sur, pero primero, le sugiero considerablemente, que se ponga unos pantalones.- En listaba una figura pequeña a su costado.

**Y bueno, no andaba muerto andaba de parranda...en realidad tenia mucho, mucho, demasiado tiempo que no escribía nada...absolutamente nada, he estado metido en otros rollos, pero al ver un review de esta historia, recordé que tenia una cuenta, recordé que escribía un poco sobre caricaturas que me gustan y que es muy bueno para desarrollar ideas.**

**La verdad es que necesito un poco de tiempo para retomar este pasatiempo, sin duda ahora fue un poco mas complicado escribir este capitulo, especialmente porque no recuerdas las ideas que tenias en ese entonces, mas o menos las recuerdo, han pasado años desde que publique algo aquí, así que bueno. A darle átomos.**

**Muchas gracias a ClaritH y a Marianita-chan que bueno, gracias por leer el primer capitulo de esta historia y realmente, aquí el segundo después de años de escribir el primero.**

**No se si retomare la otra historia que tenia, en realidad recuerdos vagos es lo que quedan de ella, pero en fin, bueno, se cuidan.**


End file.
